


Уличный колдун

by Babak



Series: Otp_doityourself 2020 by @mjarmerchant [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Curse Breaking, Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Rough Kissing, Swearing, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Но Цингэ становится между ними, сурово смотрит на обоих, и Цинцю в каком-то бреду думает о том, что красивая у этого говнюка фигура. Наверняка у него никаких шрамов нет, кожа белая и идеальная от счастливой безпроблемной жизни. Вон какой изгиб поясницы, за такое на улице его бы уже давно------ Цзю, пожалуйста, -- быстро говорит Ци, и Цинцю осознаёт, что сказал это вслух, а ещё Цингэ не смотрит на него./Не обязательно шарить в Волшебниках чтобы читать/
Relationships: Liǔ Qīnggē/Original Shěn Qīngqiū/Yuè Qīngyuán, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Series: Otp_doityourself 2020 by @mjarmerchant [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Уличный колдун

**Author's Note:**

> День 8: Тихое чаепитие  
> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii

Они открыли магию для себя в приюте. Цзю был не первым и не последним ребёнком, которому пришлось научиться обчищать карманы. Но он был единственным, кого не поймали, он был меньше других детей, а ещё у него были ловкие руки, и особые способности. Это происходило невольно -- когда ты желаешь чего-то очень сильно, это можно заполучить. Главное стремиться, вот, что понял тогда Цзю. Без намерения нет результата, если не поставишь всё на кон, то и не получишь ничего взамен.

Магия опьяняла, давала хотя бы мимолётное ощущение, будто они на что-то свободны, будто не беспомощные дети.

Ци был мягче, добрее -- наивнее, сказал бы Цзю -- и магия у него была другая. Мимолётная, но она была, давала ускользнуть от задир, а ещё иногда он каким-то образом мог увеличить порцию еды, при чём всегда не свою. Всегда для Цзю, всё для него, и тот мог лишь фыркать в ответ, отводить смущённо взгляд. Но руку из чужой никогда не вырывал, рядом оставался, и Ци улыбался ещё шире.

В семью их забрали тоже вдвоём, повезло, но они быстро осознали, что не так было. Формально их усыновили, но фактически сделали слугами, и Цзю готов был плеваться, драться, вот только с голодом никто спорить не может. Им пришлось работать, прислуживать, что казалось дикостью, но они были слишком малы, чтобы что-то понять толком. К тому же, кто бы стал слушать сирот? Они были вдвоём против всего мира, и у них не было ничего.

У них была только магия, дикая, непонятная, и она далеко не всегда слушалась. Далеко не всегда проявляла себя, но оттого не переставала пьянить.

А потом к ним приехал гость, странный гость. Ощущался он странно, непонятно, Цзю никак не мог понять, только морщился, и ворчал привычно. А Ци казалось, что есть в нём что-то, особенно после того, как он узнал, что гость этот волшебник. Он пользовался ею обыденно, будто всю жизнь был с ней, будто его учили.

Он согласился забрать Ци с собой, обучить, устроить в школу.

А Ци, с бледными впалыми щеками, и блестящими глазами, пообещал вернуться за Цзю.

Но годы шли, и никто не возвращался. Цзю терпел, сжимал зубы, служил, и вертел в руках предметы, пытался хотя бы поднять их, сделать хоть что-то. Магия очень ветренная дама, и она заставила его принять то, что твои желания не сбываются. Её было трудно понять, трудно почувствовать, а отношение у магии быстро меняется. В одно мгновение ты ей нравишься, а в другое -- ты один, и ты задыхаешься, и ты понятия не имеешь, что делать. 

Сын хозяев, который должен был быть его братом, на девятнадцатилетие попытался его изнасиловать, и это было последней каплей. Цзю не знает, что именно в нём сломалось, но точно знает момент -- когда его уронили на землю, прижали руки к спине, навалились горячим телом. Его тошнило, слёзы собирались в уголках глаз, дышать было тяжело, ком в горле не давал дышать. В нём что-то надломилось, и резким движением пальцев он свернул шею тому говнюку.

И сжёг дом, в котором прожил так много лет.

Уже гораздо позже он подумал о том, что убил их слишком быстро, что свёрнутая шея -- черезчур легко для такого ничтожества.

После этого он словно вернулся в детство, он скитался в одиночку по городу, воровал, скалил зубы на любого, кто подходил ближе нужного. А потом он нашёл уличных колдунов, и жизнь изменилась.

Они были похожи, и Цзю наконец узнал больше, и у него наконец появилась цель. Брэйк-биллс -- волшебная школа, как гребанный Хогвартс, в который, судя по всему, попадёшь или если избранный, или если родился с золотой ложкой в заднице.

На улицах ради заклинаний нужно прислуживать, нужно преклонять колени. Удивительно, на что способен человек, к чему привыкает. Цзю не знал, ему паршиво от себя самого, или от мира, когда пришлось ублажать ради заклинаний, продаваться ради книг. Чтобы потом ходить, воровать деньги из банкоматов, и сидеть в снятой квартире, грязной, отвратительной, закапываться головой в эти самые книги. Повторять заклинания, движения руками, пока не будут болеть все кости, суставы, пока пальцы не перестанут гнуться.

Он не смотрел в зеркало в те времена -- знал, как выглядит, не хотел смотреть в глаза тому, кем становился. Знал и о синяках на коже, и о впалых глазах, худом лице, и шрамах от игл. Он действительно заботился о своём теле -- вариантов не было, выглядеть нужно было презентабельно.

«Товар должен выглядеть хорошо», да? Цзю сплевывал на землю, но продолжал двигаться дальше. Ничего не сравниться с той эйфорией, когда у тебя получается новое заклинание, когда ты можешь наконец переехать из трущоб за счёт заклинаний. Татуировки на его руках будто размножаются, покрывают его тело всё больше и больше.

Года идут, и в Брэйк-биллс его не зовут, и он может только рычать бессильно, и Цзю убеждает себя, что плевать ему. Не нужна ему эта магическая школа, не нужен ему Ци, о котором не известно ничего, будто под землю провалился. Он становится сильнее, и удаётся хотя бы вздохнуть, он выцарапывает себе путь наверх.

На улице магия -- это товар, наркотик, и в то же время самое прекрасное, что там есть.

Цзю заточил свои когти, зубы, не боялся красть заклинания и подставлять других под суд. Пока он жив, и становится сильнее, ничего не имеет значения. 

Ему двадцать семь, и он наконец смог добиться позиции силы, когда к нему приходит Ци. Он вырос, возмужал, и о нём рассказали ещё до его прихода -- молодой директор Брэйк-биллс, необычайно сильный, появился почти из ниоткуда.

И зовут его Цинъюань, и Цзю даже подумать не мог, что он придёт к нему. Что объявится на пороге, будто не прошло столько лет. Хотелось орать, драться, хотелось рыдать на широком плече, спрятаться от мира, как раньше.

Но Цзю уже был совершенно другим, теперь его звали Цинцю, он прикрывал лицо веером, напичканным магией, и пытался сохранить лицо.

\-- Не хочешь преподавать в Брэйк-биллс? -- этот вопрос перевернул его мир ещё раз. Цинцю тогда чувствовал себя словно его сломали снова, никаких объяснений, только скромное «привет», и предложение, от которого сложно отказаться.

Он честно мог бы, но это также ровнялось тому, чтобы по собственной воле отказаться от целой сокровищницы, от главного хранилища заклинаний. Цзю может и не самый умный в этом мире, но даже он предпочтёт согласиться. В Брэйк-биллс даже дышать, казалось, легче, магия была везде, и он поверить не мог, насколько они тщеславны.

Он стал учителем, и негласным специалистам по ведуньям, потому что студенты -- ужасно глупые. Он их и на улицах встречал, совершенно бестолковые, которым не сидится ровно, они ищут больше-больше-больше. Лезут к уличным колдунам ради знаний, будто не понимают, что всё что у тех есть, украдено из школы. Лезут в поисках новых ощущений, и не раз и не два Цинъюань приходил к нему со скорбным видом и просил вернуть ученика.

Проклинают студентов с завидной частотой, а он сам в своё время сплёл столько проклятий, что знал их до последних деталей.

\-- Что с тобой не так?! -- Лю Цингэ рычит почти что, и Цинцю не нужно добывать информацию, чтобы знать, что он из тех, кто родился с магией в руках и серебряной ложкой в заднице. Цинъюань отцепляет от него Цингэ прежде, чем они начнут драться, и непонятно ещё, кто победит. 

Цингэ мастер боевой магии, ох уж эти гребанные физики. Цинцю знает каждое возможное проклятие этого мира, и он готов драться до последней капли крови, если понадобится. Использовать самые грязные приёмы, и он ещё не заговорил о тех маленьких, небольших ритуалах, способных временно лишить человека магии. Цзю знает, сколько вреда они приносят, даже если это просто игра мозга, это страх, от которого невозможно избавиться.

Иногда он всё ещё ощущает магию будто почти на вкус. У Цинъюаня она изменилась, совсем другая, всё ещё мягкая, но уставшая. Она холодная и надломанная, но при этом кажется намного сильнее, и у Цинцю от этого почему-то знобит всё тело.

У Цингэ она постоянно на готове, она не злая, но агрессивная, будто маленькая псина, гавкающая на каждого встречного. Похоже на выведенную специально породу, и он не хочет об этом думать. Поэтому Цзю не воспринимает его серьёзно, да, возможно он один из самых опасных волшебников. Но Цингэ прост как пробка и прямолинеен, а магия Цинцю хитра. Бой бывает разный, и Цзю действительно удивлён, как Цингэ до сих пор жив. Неужели все его противники были благородны и не били его в спину? Удивительно.

\-- Директора прокляли! -- в дверь почти что залетает Цингэ и дыхание у него сбилось, и Цинцю устало думает, что можно было позвонить, а не бежать через пол школы. Он не хочет идти, встреча с Цинъюанем никогда не приносит добра, и приятных ощущений мало. Они не остаются наедине, не разговаривает, и Цзю отказывается делать первый шаг. Если уж Ци так его презирает, то зачем позвал работать, зачем поставил рядом?

Но умирать ему тоже нельзя, не тогда, когда Цзю всё ещё надеется в глубине души на извинение.

\-- И с кем ты связался? -- он недовольно ворчит, заходя в комнату, Цинъюань сидит на своём привычном месте, за столом, но весь бледный. Цинцю сразу чувствует неладное, липкий запах проклятия почти ощутим в комнате, оно мощное, а ещё очень злое. 

\-- Всё в порядке, -- выдавливает наконец Юэ, даже не улыбается, и тем самым ясно даёт понять, что нихрена с ним не в порядке.

\-- Не лги мне в лицо хоть раз в жизни, и скажи уже, что произошло, -- шипит Цинцю, и Цингэ рядом с ним почти что подпрыгивает, смотрит на них удивлённо. 

\-- Цзю… -- Юэ поднимает на него глаза, и в них стоят слёзы -- Цинцю отшатывается, и краска заливает лицо. Тот слабый пацан мёртв, теперь есть только Цинцю, как он смеет--

\-- Потом поговорите о своей личной драме, -- Цингэ резко хватает Шэня за запястье. -- Ты поможешь ему или нет?! -- в глазах боевого мага мелькает что-то ещё, но у Цинцю нет ни возможности, ни желания разбираться, что. Он только резко забирает свою руку, разминает пальцы, и начинает диагностику.

Проклятие оказывается каверзным, неприятным, но спустя неделю Цинъюань наконец вздыхает спокойно, а Цинцю устало разминает плечи.

\-- Цзю, на счёт---

\-- Никаких разговоров, вы идёте спать, -- перебивает его Цингэ, и Цинцю хочется смеяться от того, какое у Ци растерянное лицо, и какие красные скулы у Лю. Но он только измученно падает в кресло, Цинъюань встревоженно провожает его взглядом, и Цзю хочет фыркнуть ему прямо в лицо. Что он не стеклянный, не фарфоровый, что он выжил столько лет без него, и может о себе позаботиться.

Но Цингэ становится между ними, сурово смотрит на обоих, и Цинцю в каком-то бреду думает о том, что красивая у этого говнюка фигура. Наверняка у него никаких шрамов нет, кожа белая и идеальная от счастливой безпроблемной жизни. Вон какой изгиб поясницы, за такое на улице его бы уже давно----

\-- Цзю, пожалуйста, -- быстро говорит Ци, и Цинцю осознаёт, что сказал это вслух, а ещё Цингэ не смотрит на него.

\-- Гребанный откат, -- зло шипит Цинцю, и вскакивает на ноги. Его немного ведёт в сторону, и крепкая рука удерживает его на месте. Цингэ стоит, не смотрит на него, и кончики ушей у него красные, а Юэ смотрит на него тревожно. Цинцю зло шипит на них обоих, и уходит к себе.

Проходит благословенно спокойная неделя.

\-- А вот теперь вам точно пора поговорить, -- говорит Цингэ, и закрывает дверь самим собой. Цинъюань стоит с очень потерянной улыбкой на лице, и Цинцю рассматривает возможность того, чтобы выпрыгнуть из окна. Юэ пришёл отдать документы на счёт новых учеников, всего-то закинуть их и быстро сбежать, но видимо Цингэ решил сделать всё по своему.

\-- Да как ты смеешь! -- Цзю сам не успевает проследить, его руки двигаются автоматически, взлетают, и Цингэ впечатывает в стену.

Широкие рукава падают, открывая вид на множество татуировок на его руках. Замочные скважины, много, слишком много, по мнению Цинъюаня, который вынужденно хватает чужое запястье.

\-- Он поступил неверно, но Цзю, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках.

\-- Какого черта у нас работает уличный колдун?! -- Цингэ не выглядит злым, скорее ошеломлённый, и Цинцю хочется рассмеяться ему в лицо, потому что слухи о нём ходят с самого его прибытия. А благородный Лю Цингэ, судя по всему, или не хотел им верить, или выше того, чтобы сплетничать и общаться с простыми смертными.

Кажется, Цингэ узнал больше, чем вообще-то хотел, но сам ведь виноват.

\-- Спроси нашего дорогого милого директора, почему же. Почему он оставил меня, пока учился, кинул гнить на улице, а когда я стал достаточно силён -- позвал сюда, -- Цинъюань резко отпускает его руки, делает шаг назад, и на лице у него такой стыд, что Цинцю не выдерживает, смеётся. Хрипло, надрывно, и на лицах мужчин перед ним появляется страх, и… Ох.

Кажется, он плачет.

\-- Да что у вас произошло, -- шипит Цингэ, и наконец поднимается на ноги. -- Цинъюань, скажи что-нибудь!

\-- Да, скажи, -- цедит Цинцю, и он закрывает руками лицо, потому что позорно плакать рядом с этими говнюками. Надеется, что его голос достаточно твёрд, что не слышны всхлипы.

\-- Я не мог вернуться раньше, -- наконец выдыхает Цинъюань, и все замирают. Он говорит -- тихо, вкрадчиво, а когда затихает, то Цингэ легко бьёт его кулаком в плече, чтобы продолжал, и это единственная причина, почему он не уходит.

Цинцю стоит у окна, обняв себя за плечи, и упорно не показывает лицо. А потом Юэ заканчивает, и он выглядит ужасно бледным, и Цингэ стоит совершенно потерянный.

\-- И именно это ты боялся мне рассказать?! -- наконец взрывается Шэнь. -- У тебя не хватало яиц рассказать мне, что ты сломал пальцы? Что ты так старался, что чуть не умер?! Как ты мог решать за меня, как я отреагирую?! -- он почти что плюётся, и наконец поворачивается, и глаза у него красные. 

\-- Ты имеешь полное право меня ненавидеть, -- тихо отвечает Цинъюань, и Цингэ уже хочет заступиться, не хочет, чтоб они поубивали друг друга, но Цзю быстрее:

\-- Вот только ты понятия не имеешь, что я чувствую, -- шипит он, и хватает Цинъюаня за одежду, впивается в губы, кусается зло, вкладывает всю израненную душу. -- Приходи, когда перестанешь считать меня кем-то другим, -- прямо у двери его перехватывает Цингэ, у него красные скулы, и блестящие глаза. Слишком красивые, как и руки, и вообще он весь до противного благородный, пытался помочь им. 

Цинцю целует его скорее из мести, и где-то на середине понимает, что давно хотел это сделать. Да вот только неважно это, потому что тот не двигается, а Цзю слишком зол, чтобы ждать. 

Дни текут медленно, даже слишком, зато в новом учебном году появляются интересные личности.

\-- Учитель, злые ли демоны? -- на него наивными глазами смотрит Юань, совсем зелёный ещё. Насколько ему известно, на экзамене он показал любопытный трюк с листьями. А ещё они однофамильцы, что довольно удивительно среди волшебников. Цинцю вздыхает, оглядывает весь остальной класс:

\-- Факультатив по демонологии у вас будет на следующем курсе, мистер Шэнь, -- он строго осматривает аудиторию, некоторые студенты смотрят на него вызывающе, некоторые послушно наклоняют голову. Ло Бинхе, рядом с Юанем, следит за ним внимательно, будто проверяет, и Цинцю не знает даже, почему конкретно он его бесит, но зубами скрипит всё равно. Кажется, это Бинхе показал способности к огненной магии? -- И всё же я понимаю ваше любопытство, и должен сказать, что демоны не так злы, как про них рассказывают. Их довольно часто призывают, и чаще всего им выгодно сделать то, о чём вы их просите, -- он хмыкает задумчиво. -- К сожалению, в нашем мире демоны не самое ужасное, что может быть. Боги, например, приносят гораздо больше проблем. Но вероятность встретить что тех, что других, довольно мала, так что давайте вернёмся к теме лекции.

Этим же вечером он сталкивается в коридоре с Лю Цингэ, который будто боится встречаться с ним взглядом.

\-- Что, пришёл за добавкой? -- это уже даже не зло, Цинцю скорее устал, он всё это время старательно не думал о том, что его избегают. Возможно, ненавидят, может быть даже презирают. Вряд ли Цинъюань, слишком добр, слишком наивен, а уж после выстраданных объяснений, сил на него злиться нет уже совсем. Вот только и первым идти не хочется.

\-- А если и так? -- храбро отвечает Цингэ, всё ещё не встречаясь глазами, и он делает неловкий шаг ближе, аккуратно касается его ладони пальцами, ждёт. Грёбанные джентельмены, вот, что думает Цинцю, и всё же неловко переплетает пальцы, и становится тепло почему-то. Будто они школьники, а не взрослые люди. Наивно, держаться за руки, но сердце всё равно бьётся быстрее. Он видит краем глаза -- в конце коридора стоит Цинъюань, и он улыбается, и у Цзю в горле пересыхает.

Он тянет к нему другую руку, и Ци тут же подходит, быстро ловит её, подносит к губам, и становится ещё теплее. У Цинцю будто голова кружится, он судорожно вздыхает. Он чувствует себя уязвимым, в пустом коридоре университета, зажатый между двумя громилами, но сбегать почему-то не хочется. 

\-- Цзю, если ты хочешь того же… -- тихо начинает Цинъюань, и Цингэ добавляет:

\-- Я уже скоро умру от всего этого, -- он нервно жуёт губу, и Цинцю крепче сжимает его ладонь.

\-- Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что великие этого мира зажмут меня в коридоре, -- он хрипло смеётся, и Цингэ ворчливо фыркает, и Цинъюань мягко гладит того по спине, и Цинцю действительно удивлён, как не заметил этого раньше. -- Давайте встретимся потом, где-то в более приватном месте, -- Цингэ черезчур уж громко сглатывает, и Цзю смеётся, не удержавшись. -- Я хочу всего лишь пообщаться, дорогой Лю Цингэ, какие у вас пошлые мысли! -- он напоследок целует их в щеки по очереди, и почти что сбегает, но лицо горит, и хочется улыбаться.

Он заходит в библиотеку отдать одну книгу, когда видит краем глаза -- Юань, в окружении студентов, явно старших курсов. Эта сцена напоминает ему прошлое, напоминает слишком сильно, и ярость бурлит внутри, и он раскрывает веер, обмахивается. 

А потом резким движением руки опрокидывает этих студентов на спину, подходит ближе:

\-- И что же такого интересного в этом молодом студенте? -- шипит он. -- Неужели на нём написаны ответы на вашу завтрашнюю контрольную? -- они замирают как кролики, не ругаются даже, сглатывают зло, и встают, уходят. Неважно, никто и так его не любит тут, пара студентов погоды не сделают. -- Жив? -- интересуется он, и Юань кивает неловко, отряхивается.

\-- А-Юань! -- Бинхе в него почти что врезается, щупает на предмет ощущений, и Цинцю невольно смягчается к нему. Пусть живёт, раз так заботиться о друге.

У них обоих есть потенциал, у Бинхе вообще потенциал даже слишком большой, а Юань усидчивый, обожает книги. 

Возможно, ему пора взять себе учеников.

\-- Если вас ещё потревожат, приходите ко мне, -- бросает он, пока не передумал. -- И если появятся вопросы или же какие-то теории, тоже приходите, -- он ждёт, пока они кивнут, и разворачивается.

***

\-- Мой ученик подарил нам чудесный чай, -- оглашает Цинцю, заходя в комнату. Он ставит поднос на стол, разливает чай, и Цинъюань обнимает его сзади, целует за ухом.

\-- Цингэ немного задерживается, любовь моя, -- Цзю хочет сбросить его с себя и ударить, разозлится на мягкое обращение, но, кажется, он слишком размяк от семейной жизни.

Через двадцать минут вернётся Цингэ, поцелует их обоих, и его уши покраснеют, потому что он до сих пор не привык. Чай окажется вкусным -- Юань лично выращивает, хоть и не ботаник, но получаются они у него восхитительными.

И тут, сидя в кругу близких, Цзю наконец сможет вздохнуть спокойно. И, возможно, жизнь не так плоха.


End file.
